The Mute Princess
by TrickyFrog
Summary: A certain someone makes a secret appearance at the Masquerade. Will someone see through his disguise? Jack x Glenn


I know, it's involving "mute" again, but I couldn't help myself when this popped into my head. This is based off of a Jewish folk/fairy tale of the same name. I hope you enjoy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Do you have the powder Vincent?"

"Yes, here Master."

"Did you get the crown, Gil?"

"Yes Master, but please return it before tomorrow morning. Your mother will likely notice it is gone sometime tomorrow."

"Right." Jack finished powdering his face and placed the red paint on his lips lightly while he watched himself in the mirror. His lips were now painted a deep pink, and his cheeks were a new shade. He looked at Vincent in the mirror who was standing on a chair behind him and brushing his hair. They exchanged smiles through the reflection.

"What am I missing?" He was excited. He hadn't been to a masque in a little over a year now, and this time he was more than delighted to attend. He had told his brothers and others in court that he wouldn't be attending at all, and that he was going to stay home, making up some sort of sudden illness.

"You should make sure you're back before your family. I wouldn't be surprised if they checked on you when they return. . . . Are you sure you want to do this, Master?" Gilbert was fluttering about obviously worried for his Master, and Jack knew why.

"Don't spoil my fuuun, Gilbert." Jack dramatically whined but quickly changed his attitude, "Besides, no one will know it's me. I have my mask!" Jack held up the ornate purple gemmed mask to his face, holding it at its handle. It covered most of his face, only the top of his forehead and under his nose could be seen. It covered the top of his cheek bones, but not the rest of his jaw line. Still, Gilbert had to admit he had a point. Wearing the dress, the slippers, and the farthingale underneath to add shape to his hips he really did look like a girl.

He turned around enthusiastically to look at Gilbert who had the crown in his hands. It was perfect; his mother hadn't worn it in decades. No one would recognize it. He bowed down closer, putting his head low so that Gilbert could crown him, leaving Vincent to pull the brush from his hair quickly, "Would you do the honors?"

Gilbert controlled himself, sighed, and placed the crown on his head, careful to make sure the small combs on the ends slid deep into his thick blonde hair. "It is on, Master."

Jack came up but only just enough to be face to face with Gilbert, his mask still over his face, "Well, what do you think Gilbert? Am I convincing enough for you?"

The closeness made Gil blush slightly, something he found himself doing more and more often recently when Jack was so close. Jack was beautiful. He made a very convincing princess. Gilbert could only nod.

Jack made his back straight as he put the mask back down on the dresser and looked over his make-up again, "What do you think, Vincent?"

"You look very pretty, Master."

"Thank you!" He beamed, his eyes shining.

"I'm almost done, Master."

"Thank you, Vincent. Take your time. How does my face look?"

"You need more around your eyes."

Jack went to work falling into the role a little too well already.

Gilbert sighed, a little disappointed that his brother was actually supporting all of this.

When they finished, Vincent hopped off the chair and Jack stood up from his own. Even without the mask he made a very convincing female, but he knew that someone would likely recognize him, so keeping the mask always at his face would be best.

He stood in front of them for a final approval, twirling once for effect, "Well?"

The look had come out impeccable, and Gilbert finally smiled, caught up in his master's enthusiasm and confidence. Vincent laughed.

"It feels nice to have all of my hair down and out of that braid like this. Haha, I feel so pretty." Jack blushed a little.

"That's because you are pretty, Master."

Jack leaned down and kissed Vincent quickly on the forehead, "You know the way to a woman's heart, Vincent!"

The second Gil realized Jack had somehow convinced him of the possibility of all of this actually going smoothly, he began to flail about again, "You should go, Master! At this rate, you'll only be there a couple of hours."

"It's called arriving fashionably late, Gilbert! Hahaha-I'll need to refresh you two on your fairy tales. Princesses always arrive fashionably late!"

Gilbert bit his lip. His master would likely get into a heap of trouble if someone found out about this.

Jack took a deep breath, and made a few dainty steps towards the door before stopping suddenly, "Oh my gloves!" Picking them up off the dresser, he quickly slipped them on, and made his way out of the room. "Be good boys! I'll be back before midnight! And thanks for your help!" He was gone.

Gilbert sighed a final time. _You better not get caught Master, for your own sake._

"Big Brother?"

"C'mon Vincent, let's clean up."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jack pulled his pocket watch from inside his dress; the chain connected to the padded bra he wore on his chest. It was already ten thirty and he was just now arriving at the masque. He would have a little over an hour for his fun. He stuffed the watch back into his bra as the carriage came to a stop.

An escort opened the door to the carriage and held his arm up for Jack to use as he stepped out. Jack held the mask firmly to his face, and stepped out slowly.

"Welcome to the Hamilton Estate. From what family is her ladyship from?" Jack felt his heeled slippers on the firm ground, and let go of the man. He put his index finger up to his mouth.

"A secret, Madame?" He looked to the carriage, skeptical. It was a nice carriage, no doubt, certainly nothing a commoner could afford. He then looked to the driver.

There were two kinds of people in Jack's world: those that hated him and those that loved him. He was fortunate to have Eineson as his driver today. Eineson had been with the Vessalius house since Jack was small, and he always favored him over the other two brothers. Upon hearing Jack's plan, Eineson had eagerly agreed to help.

Eineson looked down at the escort, "The Lady reins from a noble family, I can assure you. She has arrived at the masquerade this evening as 'The Mute Princess'."

The escort was convinced but obviously fake, "Ah, Madame, how clever!" He waved his hand to let Eineson know he could leave. And as the escort led him away Jack gave a quick wink back to his accomplice.

"Now, Madame, as is tradition with the Hamilton masquerade, we will be announcing your character as you make entry into the grand ballroom. This suits the Lady?"

Jack nodded once, an air of elegance emanating from his poise. He wondered if he made a more convincing noble lady rather than a nobleman. So far it seemed that way.

"This way then."

Jack was led to a large pair of double doors.

"The grand staircase is just inside. Time to make your entrance, princess." The escort bowed before taking his place on the right door. Another escort took the left and together they opened the doors in perfect sync.

Jack took a deep breath. His mask was till held up by his right hand, so he took his skirts in his left and lifted them only slightly so that he could make his way down the stairs.

"Presenting 'The Mute Princess'." Jack almost froze as he saw the crowd of people, all of their eyes on him. _Certainly more people than last year . . ._ He gulped but began to make his way down the stairs, back straight, shoulders up, and face forward, careful to make each step count with an equal amount of grace. Acting brought out qualities in Jack he never realized he had, which was probably one of the reasons he liked it so much. Still, no matter how well he could act, he still had trouble acting as both himself and a noble. Acting as a noble now, however, was simple, because he wasn't himself. Presently he was the Mute Princess.

Finally, he made it to the last step.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

To Be Continued~ Dun Dun Dun~

As always, thank you for reading and please review~


End file.
